


Video conference

by curiumKingyo



Series: Connor's Guide to the Love and Care of Hank Anderson [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Top Connor, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: Connor receives a video call from Hank when he is on the other side of the city.





	Video conference

**Author's Note:**

> I've just made a [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/O5O8K6GJ#) page because I need extra money and I can't take any more hours at work, so if you have interest in receiving a tailor-made fic by me consider going over there :)

Connor is determined. He has a point to prove and it is not an incredibly long line that will keep him from doing this. Hank had insisted that they could buy regular sugar cookies from the bakery near their house but Connor had read about those girl scouts cookies and he must have them! He doesn't even eat, they would be for Hank and he wants the best for him.

Even if he needs to wait for an hour in a line full of screaming children on the other side of the city.

Connor is determined. And bored. The task list in the corner of his vision shows only a countdown to the moment he will finally get to the counter to buy the damn cookies. There isn't a lot to do, especially because Hank had stayed home, taking a nap after the morning of working on their garden.

Another customer leaves the line, with an armful of cookie boxes and Connor takes one step forward. The counter in his task manager blips and the numbers run down by a unit. He studies the people around, cataloging details because despite being a deviant his detective protocols continue running somewhere in the back of his mind.

His LED blinks yellow with an incoming video call. He frowns as Hank's picture flashes under the accept call button. Hank doesn't usually make phone calls, let alone video calls. Connor accepts it and an area of his vision is obscured, the loading symbol blinking in the center of a grey rectangle.

The audio connects first. A rustling sound, fabric against fabric, a distant wet noise in the background. Connor frowns, the sound not completely unfamiliar but he can't quite place it. When the grey screen is replaced by Hank's image Connor is glad the video feeds directly into his mind.

At the center of Connor's vision, he sees Hank sitting on their bed, hair tied into a short ponytail, face red and slightly shiny with a thin sheet of sweat. His eyes are glazed but he is looking directly into the camera, straight into Connor's eyes, with a wicked expression on his face. The angle prevents Connor from seeing anything below his waist.

“Luck with the cookies, Connor?” Hank's voice is deeper than normal, with a breathy quality that caresses Connor's audio modulators and makes electricity zips down his spine.

“Hank…” Connor says, a little strained. “What are you doing?”

Hank barks a short laugh.

“I thought you would recognize this,” Hank smirks and pinches his own nipples. His foot comes into view and he carefully pushes the laptop away, shifting the angle of the camera until Connor sees the entire scene.

Hank is leaning against the headboard in a lazy and comfortable sprawl. The blush on his cheeks extends down his neck and part of his chest, his skin flares white for a second under the pressure of his fingers groping and pinching his nipples and tits. His cock twitches in response, slick running down the side.

Connor's HUD blinks with a high temperature alert. He blows a thin wisp of steam to try and control the rising heat, the action surprises one of the children running around. The boy comes to a halt by his side, pointing and making a long oh sound. Connor thoroughly ignores him.

“So, how about the cookies?” Hank insists on the question with a grin.

“The line is bigger than I anticipated,” Connor replies, taking a look around and noticing, with a defeated sigh, that the line is as long as it was when he picked Hank’s call.

“Shame…” Hank says, shaking his head slightly. “If you had gone to the bakery around the block you would be home already.”

There is some semblance of pity in Hank’s voice as if he truly resents the fact that Connor is not home at that moment. The way he shakes his head makes a thin curl of silver-white hair to fall from the ponytail and he delicately pushes it back. Connor zooms in the movement and notices that Hank’s fingers are shining as if covered with some substance.

“It was very unfair of you to go out while I was sleeping,” Hank complains and shifts on the bed. Connor zooms out to see the full picture again. He opens his legs, wide apart, and the light from the screen shines on the layer of slick between his thighs. “I had a very nice dream, I’d have liked to have you here when I woke up.”

Connor’s mouth fills with analyzing fluid and he has to swallow forcefully. The image, combined with Hank’s words, trigger an automatic response in Connor’s sexual drive. Literally. The tiny lube pump starts to buzz and the slick liquid starts to run down to the filling synthetic cock.

A small alert pops in the bottom of his vision and Connor manages to cancel the sex subroutines before he embarrasses himself in the middle of a cookie sales.

“Hank,” his voice is strained, “I am busy.”

“Oh, so am I,” Hank replies, bringing his hand down between his legs and tilting his hips so that his hole is in full view. “You see, I have my hands full right now.” Hank grabs his balls in one hand and squeezes his tit with the other, causing a long and loud moan to leave his lips.

Connor’s cooling system kicks in, the extra strain of the suspended sex protocol causing his temperature to rise even higher. Another plume of steam leaves the corner of his lip and his chest starts to emit a low droning sound. Connor squeaks in alarm when a hand taps his shoulder.

“Dude, the line has moved,” the teenager behind him says in a bored tone, eyes focused on the screen of her phone.

“Sorry,” Connor manages to reply and takes two steps forward. His cheeks are dusted light blue, his LED circling red for a second before settling back to the yellow that signals his connection to Hank’s computer.

Hank laughs, breathless and light. “Why are you apologizing?”

“You distracted me,” Connor says in as low a voice as he can, “I didn’t see the line had moved.”

“Ops,” Hank has the nerve to make a coy, shocked face, eyes going a little wide and mouth hanging open in a perfect ‘o’ shape. “Didn’t mean to distract you.”

Connor’s teeth grind together making a dry, plastic against plastic sound.

“Then why did you call?”

“I missed you,” Hank says, biting his bottom lip and shifting his arms in a way that brings his tits together and makes them look even fuller. “I woke up and you were gone, only a little note in your place…”

“I said I’d be back soon,” Connor says, hand reaching into his pocket to pick his coin. The cool metal provides a welcome distraction when he starts to roll it over his knuckles.

“Yes, but you’re not back yet,” Hank’s hand slides from his balls to his cock, stroking it up and causing a fat dollop of precum to bubble from his tip. “How long will you take?”

Connor forces his eyes away from the clear drop sliding down the head of Hank’s cock, clinging to the edge of the crown and slowly making its way down the length, and focuses on the line in front of him. There is still a good number of people in front of him and it seems like none of them know exactly what they want, most of them ask a thousand questions about the products before deciding what to buy.

It is hard to estimate how long he will take, especially since he is dedicating a lot of his processing power to analyzing and recording every frame of the video call. He runs a simulation, numbers blurring together as he accesses the information he had gathered before. Number of humans, number of androids, quantity of vendors, quantity of product. All the data cross and interact in the complex algorithm of his simulation software.

“It will take me another twenty minutes to be served,” he finally reaches a solid number. “Adding the fifteen minutes it will take me to arrive home on a taxi, I will be able to be with you in thirty-five minutes at best.”

Hank groans in frustration. “Too long,” he whines.

“There is nothing I can do,” Connor reasons, the coin flying back and forth between his hands.

“I am an old man, Connor,” Hank says, both hands going to his cock, one to lightly play with his foreskin and the other to coax more precum with teasing strokes. “In thirty-five minutes I won’t be hard and wet anymore.”

Connor vibrates in his spot, the coin digs into the skin of his palm so tightly some of it deactivates. Even with the sex drive suspended he is burning, desire makes his thirium pump beat faster and he can barely contain the overflow of saliva in his mouth.

Back on the video feed, Hank brings one hand up, fingers shiny with precum, and he licks them clean. Connor’s secondary surveillance system notices that the coin has bent under the pressure of his fingers.

“I am sure you can keep it up,” Connor says, pleads, and Hank hums in response.

“It is possible,” he says, running his fingers through his beard. Connor feels the phantom touch of the bristle hairs under his own fingertips. “But I can’t do it alone.”

Connor is at a loss. What can he do? He has already waited so much he won’t leave without the cookies, but is he willing to pay the price if it means Hank will be over and done when he arrives home?

“Luckily I’ve found this,” Hank continues and one of his hands disappear out of the camera only to return with a familiar object.

The pink dildo has been absent since Connor installed his cock but they’ve kept it anyway. Connor is a little surprised to see it. Hank holds the dildo carefully, like one holds something precious, fingers sliding over the silicon reverently.

“I think it will help me while you are out.”

Connor wants to say something back but he can’t because Hank, eyes still infuriatingly fixed on Connor’s, starts to lick and suck on the dildo. His tongue runs across the entire length, making it glisten with spit, and when he reaches the tip he lightly sucks it into his mouth.

Hank’s moan seems to echo inside Connor’s head and he squirms in his place in the line.

“Hank, this isn’t fair,” he says in a wisp of voice, thankful to see another customer leaving and quickly stepping forward.

A wet pop echoes when the dildo leaves Hank’s mouth.

“Life is rarely fair,” he says, dildo never really going far. The pink tip rests on his red lips when he speaks. “I’ve been thinking, do you think we could buy you some different cock? I love yours but when I saw this pink guy here,” he licks the dildo teasingly, “I thought it would be fun to have some variety.”

Connor barely manages to contain a moan of his own. He had made an extensive research before purchasing his phallic extension and the diversity in models had astounded him.

“We could start with a long one,” Hank continues speaking between licks and kisses to the smooth surface of the dildo. “Not as girthy as yours, but real long. The kind of cock I would feel in my throat as you fuck my ass.”

This time Connor actually has to close his mouth with both hands to stop the sounds. The people in the line look around, searching for the origin of the muffled noise. Connor feels his face exploding in shame as he deactivates his voice box.

“I heard there is some freaky shit too,” Hank goes on. “Ribbed, textured, shaped like whatever you want. But those are a little too much, what do you think?”

_ I THINK YOU ARE DOING IT ON PURPOSE _

The message shows at the bottom of Hank’s screen as Connor doesn’t trust himself with his own voice right now. Hank reads the bold text and laughs boisterously in response.

“Cat got your tongue?” Hank asks, laying a long lick on the head of the dildo.

_ I AM IN PUBLIC!! _

“Well, I am not,” Hank replies with simplicity and brings the dildo down between his legs. “I am in the safety and comfort of our house where I can do whatever I want.”

As if to prove a point he cups his balls and pulls them up so Connor can have a better look at the dildo being pressed to his hole. It doesn’t pop in but Hank’s ass pulses around it, gently luring it closer. Hank moans, shamelessly, and Connor is deeply grateful for his mute setting.

Connor breathes, hard and erratic, in an attempt to control his core temperature. The fans on the small of his back run noisily but they can’t dissipate enough heat by themselves.

Another person leaves the sale and Connor could cry in relief when he sees there is just a handful of people in front of him.

“Yeah, we definitely should buy more cocks for you,” Hank throws his head back, and his throat bobs sharply when he swallows air, his own breathing quite labored. “Then I could go on all fours and you would surprise me. Long or thick, curved or straight, I wouldn’t know until you started to thrust in. The first push would be a blind flight for me, but you would have prepared me so well any cock would feel good.”

The dildo presses harder and breaches Hank’s hole, the head disappearing inside his body. Connor’s eyes roll back, the image gets blurry for a second before his system adjusts the settings again. Hank groans, his ass cheeks clenching as he slowly works the dildo in and out in small circles.

Connor loses track of time, hypnotized by the movement of Hank’s wrist and the way his dark red rim clings and hugs the pink dildo. Hank moans, one hand working the toy and the other roaming his body. Chest, nipples, neck, thighs. He gropes and rakes his nails over his sensitive skin leaving red imprints that Connor wants to map with his hands and tongue.

“May I help you, sir?”

A woman’s voice breaks Connor out of his cathartic state. He can’t look her in the eyes, too ashamed of the video he knows she has absolutely no idea about.

Connor’s first attempt at replying is thwarted by his deactivated voice. He shakes his head and emits a low beep as his voice comes back online.

“I would like one of each, please,” he tells her as fast as possible.

“Direct to the point,” she says, good-humoredly, and smiles at him. His answering smile is constricted and so fake it seems like he had never smiled in his life. She frowns the slightest bit but turns around to pick the boxes according to his order.

She places the cookies in a big paper bag and puts it in the counter in front of Connor.

“That will be fifteen dollars,” she says and Connor extends his shaky hand. She doesn’t question it, just presses the credit machine on his palm and waits for the transaction. The machine beeps and she smiles. “All done, sir. Enjoy your cookies.”

Connor grabs the bag and thanks her as fast as he can.

“Oh, cookie boy got what he wanted,” Hank says, tilting his head down a little so he can look into the camera. “Did you close the video while she was talking to you?”

“No,” Connor replies, voice strangled as he clutches the bag for dear life. He steps on to the sidewalk and looks around. It is a quite busy street and he easily connects to an automatic taxi just a few blocks away.

Hank whistles.

“Dirty boy.”

Connor whimpers and bites his lip. He doesn’t feel pain but the structural integrity of his skin is compromised by the pressure of his teeth and an alert pops in his vision. It is a strange but welcome distraction.

“Have you ordered a taxi already?”

“Yes.”

“How long did you say you’d take to arrive?”

“Fifteen minutes.”

Hank groans, a deep and rumbling sound, as he slides the dildo all the way in. He runs his finger around his stretched hole, and it twitches in response. Connor locks his joins in place to avoid falling due to the weakness on his knees.

“Make it ten,” Hank says in an imperative.

Connor doesn’t remember being so desperate in his life. The taxi takes an eternity to arrive, or so it feels like. In reality, it passed only two minutes between Connor’s request and the taxi’s arrival. There is a new countdown in the top corner of Connor’s mind and according to it he only has eight minutes to cross a trajectory that usually takes almost fifteen.

Connor throws the bag on the back of the car and sits on the driver seat. It is an automatic taxi but it has all the necessary parts to be driven manually. Connor knows he shouldn’t do it but it is the only way to make it home in time. With a deep, regretful sigh, he peels off the skin of his hand and touches the panel of the car. He disables the automatic pilot and takes the wheel, plotting the best route in a matter of seconds.

It is hard to drive with Hank’s moans and the slick sound of silicone and skin echoing in his ears but Connor just can’t turn the call off. He changes the settings so that the video feed occupies just a small portion of his vision and redirects the audio to his secondary processors, but that is as far as he goes.

The tires screech as he takes wild turns and the breaks scream when he forces the vehicle to stop on a miscalculated red light.

When Connor finally stops in front of their house he has barely a few seconds left on his clock. He activates the automatic driving function on the taxi and sprints out of the car, his shoes squeaking against the pavement. His keys clatter as he opens the door as fast as possible and he doesn’t even lock the door behind his heels, kicking it closed to be dealt with later.

He crosses the house in just a couple of long steps and opens the bedroom door with more force than necessary. Hank is sprawled on the mattress, working his cock in long and slow movements. When Connor steps into the room Hank fixes him with glazed and droopy eyes.

“Right on time,” he says, voice slurring as his thumb swipes over his slit.

Connor is on him in the blink of an eye. He takes Hank’s lips in a deep, bruising kiss, and eagerly swallows down the moans that leave the older man’s throat. Hank is all sweat-damp and hot, overworked and oversensitive after such a long time.

“Fuck me,” Hank demands between kisses, his hands tugging and pawing on Connor’s clothes to the best of his ability.

Connor doesn’t need to be told twice. He steps back, just enough to remove his shirt and pants, the shoes being kicked somewhere out of sight. Once he is naked he takes place between Hank’s legs.

“You’re not hard?” Hank asks, confused and lost, his own cock so red and hard it looks painful. Connor clicks his tongue.

“Well, thanks to your call I almost got an erection in public,” Connor grabs the base of the dildo and twists it, watched Hank squirming in response. “In a place full of women and children,” he thrusts the toy at a perfect angle, its tip dancing over Hank’s prostate. “I think you owe me an apology.”

Hank grabs handfuls of bedsheets, knuckles turning white and hips thrusting up against Connor. He breathes harshly for a few beats before groaning something that sounded almost like the word sorry.

“I had to turn my cock off,” Connor insists, his free hand cupping Hank’s balls and gently kneading them. “Quite literally.”

Hank whimpers, eyes rolling back as Connor rolls his balls on the warmth of his palm. He tugs Hank’s sack, not painfully so, but enough to give him some clarity.

“My apologies, please,” Connor asks, opening the sex drive on his task manager. He doesn’t turn his hardware on just yet.

“I am sorry!” Hank says, his entire body shaking, goosebumps rising over all his skin, teeth worrying his bottom lip raw.

As soon as the words leave his mouth Connor flips the settings on his sex drive. The effect is immediate. Connor’s cock fills so fast it would make a human’s head spin with lack of blood. He rips the dildo out of Hank’s hole and takes its place with a possessive growl.

Hank shakes in his arms and wraps his legs around Connor’s, pressing their bodies as close as possible. Hank’s cock is a hard and hot line, burning wet between Connor’s lean stomach and Hank’s soft gut. Connor grits his teeth and thrusts into Hank, in short, erratic circles.

Both of them are close. Hank’s body is oversensitive, every touch feels like a hot brand against his skin, even the soft tickle of Connor’s hair on his neck brings tears his eyes. Connor’s software is running wild, after being suspended for so long it is now running haywire with all the stimulus provided.

Hank’s face is wet with tears when he comes, his body burning with pleasure and life as he sobs on the curve of Connor’s neck.

Connor can’t resist, his own processors slowing due to the sheer amount of information he is currently gathering. He comes with a strangled moan, voice fizzling with static as he pulses inside Hank’s wet and loose hole. Connor holds Hank close, his skin deactivating in random spots while his fans buzz loudly to dissipate the heat.

He pulls away as carefully as he can, but even the softest touch makes Hank groan and sniff like a wounded animal. Connor lays down by his side and just watches him for a few long moments. He is so handsome it makes Connor’s analysis system glitch.

Once Hank’s skin is not as red anymore and his breathing is somewhat normal, Connor leans down and plants a soft kiss to the corner of his lip.

“How are you?” Connor asks softly, brushing his fingers down Hank’s sweaty and messy hair.

“Might have died and gone to heaven,” Hank says, still a little out of breath. Connor smiles in response.

“I am checking your vitals now and I can safely assure you are alive.”

Hank tugs him down for another kiss, soft and slow. They smile at each other when they pull apart.

“I will be sore until next year,” Hank says, wincing as he and Connor shift on the bed. Connor holds Hank in his arms, their legs neatly slotted together, his chin resting upon Hank’s shoulder. 

“Well, that was some straining physical activity,” Connor says once they settle.

“Indeed,” Hank agrees with a deep sigh. “You know what would be great right now?”

“What?”

“Some cookies,” Hank says with a teasing smile. Hank wasn’t expecting Connor o sit up so fast. He looks back at the android and gets nervous when he sees the LED blinking red.

Connor’s face pinches up and he looks as close to crying as Hank has ever seen.

“Con? What happened?”

“I… I think I forgot the cookies in the taxi.”

Hank stares at him for a long while, just blinking slow and placidly.

“You what?”

“I forgot the cookies in the taxi.”

Hank bursts into laughter and flops back onto the bed. Connor’s stress quickly dissipates when Hank tugs him down and kisses him between little bursts of laughter.

“You are unbelievable, Connor,” he says, fondly.

“I am sorry,” Connor says, shyly.

“Well, do you know what it means?” Hank asks and Connor tilts his head, confused. “That you need to go to the bakery around the block to buy me some sugar cookies. Exactly like I told you three hours ago.”

Connor frowns. This is not the result he was expecting for his cookie quest, but when he sees the sated smile on Hank’s face as he leans up to steal another kiss, he can’t help but consider the day a successful one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/curiumkingyo) or [Tumblr](http://burn-gormans-eyelashes.tumblr.com) and if you are feeling generous, take a look at my [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/O5O8K6GJ#) too <3


End file.
